


I Dare You To Kiss Dean Winchester

by FlirtyHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has a Crush, First Kiss, Football Player Dean, M/M, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, highschool!au, nerdy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a stupid crush on the blue eyed boy in Maths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You To Kiss Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about football so you've been warned

“Ready for the party tomorrow Winchester!” Benny Lafitte called from down the hallway well throwing a football at Dean over about 20 students who all ducked.

Dean caught it in stride and he’s sure he heard half the hallway swoon. He smiled up at the group of his fellow football players cheering from down the way. 

“Okay enough enough! No throwing balls in the hallway! And get to class!” Mrs. Anderson yells from the door to the math room. Dean waves off his buddies and enters into the classroom, ball under his arm and smile on his face. His Varsity Jacket hangs on his broad shoulders with Winchester 67 on the back, bold and white and worn with pride. He sits down at his desk and takes his books out. Mrs.Anderson starts handing out last week's test with red markings on it. 

“Another 100% Dean, well done” She smils at him and he thanks her and smiles back. He literally has everything, the grades, the sport, the car (a ‘67 chevy impala given to him as a 16th birthday party from his father) but the only thing he doesn’t have is someone. Someone that would love him they way he loved and care for him the way he cared. Truthfully he could probably get any girl in school with being a senior on the football team it was kind of a given. But there was an issue and it wasn’t huge but just made everything seem impossible and very lonely.

A kid about the same height as Dean walks into the room and sits down in the desk in front of him. He’s dressed in  a blue dress shirt and black dress pants, a tie hangs around his neck neatly pressed and his blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight. His hair is brushed to the side and combed to perfection and his smile is impeccable that it lit up a room whenever shown. 

Dean squirms in his seat. Uncomfortable as ever and always dreading maths because of him. 

“Castiel?” Mrs. Anderson calls and Castiel stands up walking to her to discuss something on his test. 

He. He is the issue Dean has. 

And it wasn’t bad. He didn’t hate the kid, it was far from it. But whenever he laid eyes on the nerdy overly dressed for everyday school Castiel his heart would tighten and his palm would sweat. He’d lay in bed at night thinking about how adorable they’d be as a couple, roaming the halls and holding hands. Sharing kisses under the bleachers and getting yelled at by coach.

Dean needed to stop before he got hard in the middle of class. Which has happened, of course because of Castiel.

Now Dean hasn’t made any real move to talk to Castiel, didn’t even know if the guy liked guys. So Dean just went about his day to day life wishing for some kind of miracle that Castiel would make the first move, would do something to spark conversation because hell if Dean would even try. Afraid of offending the kid or saying something to hurt him when all he wanted was to hold his hand and look into his eyes forever. Man, he was such a sap. 

Castiel returned to his desk and sat down, his hands twiddled uncomfortable Dean noticed and his stock nature was even more stock, his head turned slightly as if he wanted to turn to say something to Dean but couldn’t muster up the courage. 

“Dean, Castiel” Mrs.Anderson says calmly “Can you both see me after class?” 

Dean looks at the back of Castiel’s head then back at Mrs. Anderson. He nods at her and then looks back at Castiel who's now turned back facing the front of the room. 

He doesn’t concentrate as Mrs.Anderson does her lesson, he barely gets any notes down as he bounces his knee waiting for class to be over. The bell sounds and everyone gets up to leave, except Castiel and Dean. They sit and wait till everyone files out of the room and Mrs.Anderson then shuts the door. 

“I wanted to speak to both of you due to your tests. Which you both did excellent on but I did notice some similarities” She says. 

“Similarities?” Dean questions. 

“Similarities as in they have qualities that look identical. Almost like cheating? Hmm?” She muses and Dean looks at her stunned. Cheating! Cheating! He couldn’t even see Castiel’s cheek let alone his test paper. 

“You realize that I sit behind Castiel. Which means I’d have to get up, walk over to his desk, look at his paper and then go back to my desk just for me to cheat.” 

“I understand, Castiel?”

“I would never” He mumbles, head looking down. 

“Dean if you could just admit to this it would all go a lot smoother.”

“But I didn’t cheat!” Dean yells “You taught us the same formula that’s why it looks similar, and we both did well which means that it would look the same because we both got it right.”

“I understand Dean but please”

“No but please” He raises his voice “I didn’t cheat therefore there is nothing to talk about.”

“But Castiel is worried that--”

“Him?!-”

“Mrs.Anderson please--” Castiel starts.

“No listen- I did not cheat and I don’t care if you think I did just because I am supposed to be some dumb jock but my dad would chop my own hands off if I did cheat and I find it very unfair that I’m being accused of this so excuse me” Dean says abruptly, grabbing his books and beginning to step towards the door. 

“Dean please--” 

“No! You take his word because he’s some skinny nerdy kid who’s on the mathletes, you think I’m some dumb jock who doesn’t know jack squat so you believe him and dismiss everything I’ve worked for this whole semester all because of stereotypes right?!” 

Castiel and Mrs. Anderson stay quiet. 

“Exactly, thanks for wasting my time.” 

He leaves on that note, slamming the door behind him hoping that Castiel and Mrs. Anderson stay in awkward silence for the rest of eternity because they deserve it. Hell it’s fucking stupid that Castiel would accuse him of such a stupid thing like that he can’t learn shit on his own. Of course he can, he’s crazy smart and Dean knows it the kids just being pretentious of his own smarts. The nerve! 

Dean walks out the school building and down to where his car is parked, he tosses his books into the passenger seat and texts Sammy to find his own way home today. He’s in no mood to stick around this building. 

**

The next day he has a game against an opposing high school. WestLanster high school, home of the bulldogs. They’ve been the Eastwood Eagles rivals since 1981 and it’s been ongoing since. Players come and go but the friendly yet not so friendly rivalry stays. Dean is all proud and mighty when he’s wearing that blue uniform, listening to the cheerleaders cheer the eagles chant but when he finally gets the ball as running quarterback he looks out into the crowd. Hoping to see his Dad and Sammy cheering him on, and they are of course they are. Loud as can be and with a minute left in the last quarter they’re down by just a few points. This touchdown could get them another win which they need to make playoffs.  But then he sees him. 

Castiel is sitting poised and proper in between heavy cheering highschool football fans and he’s just hanging out in a trench coat watching the game. Dean really doesn’t want to hate his guts but the kid is so fucking gorgeous that Dean just runs harder and ends up making the touchdown. That’ll show him Dean thinks as he looks up into the stands but Castiel is gone from his spot and Dean’s heart sinks.

The team goes crazy for him and he just basks in all his glory so happy that he’s finally done something right and that his team won, they actually won and might be headed to playoffs. The cheerleaders all chant his name and get the crowd to chant with them. It rings in his ears and he’s so glad for this moment. But then his high settles and he brought back to the thought that the one person he wanted to one day love him, would probably never. 

He meets up with Sammy and Dad after the game, he’s all sweat and bulky with gear but he’s grateful to see their proud smiles. Sammy had given him a mouthful after having to walk home almost 15 blocks after Dean had his melt down yesterday but had explained the reason for leaving and Sam suddenly seemed okay about the walk. 

But now with the look that Sam was giving him and how Dean kept looking around in between and far out between the mess of people, Sam had to keep bumping into Dean just to bring him back to earth. Dean couldn’t shake it. He was so angry about yesterday, being accused of cheating on a test that he actually studied hard for but then he felt kind of bad for Castiel. 

Someone who was alone and felt cheated on couldn’t have been the best feeling and especially bringing it up to a teacher would have caused him some discomfort. Dean’s never seen him really hang out with anyone, actually barely sees him around school unless he’s just that much intuned with himself rather than out there. Man he suddenly feel like an idiot. All he wants is to talk to Castiel and just get to know him cause the kid does look interesting and he does have a pretty face but Dean knows there’s so much more too that. So much more. 

Sam knocks Dean again and gives him a look as if ‘you alright?’ Dean just nods as they do their silent brotherly check up and then he scans the area one last time. Hoping for those blue eyes to pop out.    
  


**

Benny drags him to Jo Harvelle's party after the game. And much to Dean’s dismay and many attempts at trying to say no or that he wasn’t feeling well Benny just about picked him up and threw him in his pickup truck to go. 

“I’m drivin’ so you can drink as much as you want. Get that person you’ve been crushin’ on outta ya head” He says which surprises Dean.

“What do you mean?”

“I see it in your eyes, the way you looked up into the stands. There’s someone out there that’s got your eye.” 

“Oh shut up” he curses and nudges his best friend. 

“Hey, I just call ‘em like I see ‘em.” 

“Do you think other people notice?” He muses

Benny’s eyebrow quirks “So there is someone?” 

“Hey you said!” Dean growls and Benny lets out a roaring laugh. 

“You ain’t subtle about the fact that you look for someone, even when we’s in the hallway just walkin’ and talkin’ you just look for someone. Always lookin’.” 

Dean sighs back into the passenger seat. “I fucked up Benny.” 

“Don’t we all.” 

They arrive at Jo’s house, a two story with an already raging backyard. They find a parking spot all the way down the road and hike back to the the house. They bring a six pack with them but clearly it isn’t anything compared to what is already there. Bottles upon bottles, cans upon cans so much booze it looks like Jo’s counter had become it’s own liquor store. 

“Hey boys glad you could make it!” Jo comes up behind them, giving them a hug. 

“Now please grab a drink, party is out back and don’t forget to have fun.”

“How could we not have fun at a Harvelle party?” Dean smiles and winks at her.

“Awe Winchester flattery will get you nowhere in my house. Now drink!” 

Dean really liked Jo, she was the ultimate package. Pretty and sweet but also had this snarky side to her that made her unbearable sometimes. She could wit her way through any situation and yet get that person to be best friends with her.  She is captain of the cheer team but also plays a mean beer pong, loves to party and entertain and gets away with pretty much everything. Dean could not love her more. 

She hands them both beers and pops the lids off with an opener and tells them to drink up then leaves. Dean momentarily checks her out and Benny gives him a look “Really? Jo?” 

“Nah that’s not her” He mentions then goes back to sipping his beer. They go outside to the huge backyard that Dean’s been in one too many times and made a few mistakes. Like the whole truth or dare Lisa Braden incident which rumour has it is why is moved schools, go figure.  

But in the end most of the great memories of high school will be held in this backyard. Day or night this place holds where Dean broke his arm in tenth grade for climbing the big oak tree, or almost died from being held underwater in the pool by Jo. or how he almost died again by trying to get away from Jo who tried to put makeup on him so he climbed up onto the shed in the back forty of the yard only to fall through the rickety old roof. Most memories will include almost dying but that’s okay because he at least lived to almost see graduation. 

That’s when Dean turns around and bumps right into someone, spilling his beer all over the place. “Shit fuck sorry man.” 

“Dean” a monotone voice speaks and Dean could recognize that voice from miles away.

“Castiel” He acknowledges, feeling heat underneath his plaid button up.

“Can we speak?” Castiel asks looking slightly nervous.

“Uh” Dean pauses and turns back to look at Benny over his shoulder. The other man just looks solemnly at him and nods for Dean to go, almost like he knows about Dean’s crush. “Uh sure.” 

Dean follows Castiel over to a secluded part of the backyard, only one couple making out in the corner. Dean just grimaces and tells them to get lost, which they do. His voice has seemed to get deeper these last few months making it more dark and frightening but deep down Dean knew he was just all bark and no bite. 

“Dean…” Castiel starts with taking in a big deep breath “I just wanted to say that I had nothing to do with calling you out for cheating. I-I merely was talking to Mrs. Anderson and she suggested so, I thought she was being ridiculous but I didn’t have a courage to speak up so I’m sorry that you had to go through that.” 

Dean mouth gapes at him like he wants to say something but no words will come out “So...you’re saying that this was all Mrs. Anderson’s fault.” 

“I’m afraid so” 

“How am I supposed to believe you? That you aren’t  just throwing her under the bus like she threw you huh?”

“You don’t have to believe me Dean that isn’t the point here. I just wanted to apologize for ever accusing you of such thing. I’ve been a teachers aid to Mrs.Anderson this whole semester and I’ve marked your test I’ve seen what you are capable of I know you are smart, you’d never cheat.”

Dean smirks “You got that right.” 

“So all is good?” Castiel asks.

“Actually I need to apologize too.”

“About?”

“I said somethings, like calling your a nerdy kid and I didn’t mean that. I swear Castiel. I’m sorry too.” 

“I accept your apology” Castiel smiles. 

“Thanks.”

“All is good now?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, we’re good.” 

“Great, thank you for speaking with me” Castiel then turns away from Dean and begins to walk away. 

“Hey Castiel? How about you join me for a drink how does that sound?” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah why the hell not” Dean smirks. 

“Sure, that sounds lovely.” 

That heat underneath Dean’s plaid shirt doesn’t disappear and his heart swells with the fact that he’s just speaking to the boy he’s had a crush on pretty much all year if he’s being honest. But he takes a big boy deep breath and walks to catch up with Castiel ready to make this night worth every minute. 

“You know you can call me Cas, not Castiel. I feel like I’m in trouble every time you do.” 

“Yeah? Cas, I-I like that” Dean stutters but Cas doesn’t notice.

“My whole family calls me Cas so it’s weird to always be called Castiel. I’m just telling you.” 

“Cas it is then, Cas.” 

Dean’s pretty sure he sees Cas blush and Dean has to try with all his might to swoon. 

They head inside the house and Dean grabs two beers and pops the tops off. He hands one to Cas who looks awkward as hell holding it in his hand. 

“What first beer?” Dean snorts and Cas get’s red in his cheeks. 

“Would you laugh if I said yes?” Cas asks carefully.

“Nah man just drink up, enjoy yourself. You’ve gotta have your first sometime right.”

“I guess” Cas says and takes a sip. He grimaces but tries to hide it from Dean and that’s when Dean laughs. 

“It’s an acquired taste, you may get used to it or not.”

“How do people drink this stuff” Cas makes a face and Dean just laughs harder. 

“Oh boy Cas you kill me.” 

“Shut up we’ve barely just met” Cas retorts. And it’s true they barely know each other but this flirty embarrassed nature around each other speaks much more between them. Dean sighs putting his beer down and finding something more fruity and the fridge that Cas might like better. 

“Try this for your first beverage” He says handing Cas a wine cooler. Cas pops the top off and takes a sip. “This- this is much better thank you.” 

“Yeah, your welcome just don’t get drunk off them alright.”

“I’ll try not too” Cas laughs.

Cas told Dean he’d promise not to get drunk off wine coolers but the minute Dean had introduced him to Charlie, Kevin and Benny Charlie had stolen Dean’s new friend and had gotten the kid totally wasted. Cas’ once particular vocabulary and perfectly groomed stature became wacked out of hell. Slurring his words and doing karaoke with an also very drunk Charlie, Kevin clapped his hands along to the beat of Don’t Stop Believing well the rest of the crowd of drunk teenagers laughed and sang along. Cas had a few buttons undone on his shirt and had his sleeves rolled up. Showing a little more skin than sober Cas would probably like too. 

Dean sipped on his sixth beer of the night, feeling incredibly good and buzzed which was nice. He sang lowly along too and laughed as Cas did little dance moves and spun Charlie around. The crowd roared clearly loving their drink and show even Jo was standing by the outskirts of the crowd bobbing her head along. She never got drunk at her own parties, she knew better that she had to look after the house but she had enough crazy in her that she didn’t need to get drunk. 

He bumped Benny then nodded over to Jo telling him silently that he was going over to speak to Jo which Benny nodded back. He walked over to see Jo and she smiled at him.

“Having fun Winchester?” She asks as he approached.

“Tons, no party is better than a Harvelle party.”

“You remember that okay Dean. Forever. Remember that.”

He laughs “I will, I swear. So many memories in this backyard.”

“You could make more Dean.”

Dean stared down at her “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know you have a crush on someone and that someone may not be singing his heart out on the makeshift stage right about now.”

Dean freezes “Wait what no I-I don’t.”

“Everyone knows Dean, the way you make googly eyes at him, always become this macho man when he walks by you’ve been dying to talk to him I can see it in Maths and last semester in History and I just have a feeling that he may like you too.”

Dean softens a bit, let’s Jo words really sink it. So what it was true, that Dean has a crush Castie- Cas. He was only human and he couldn’t help but fall for those dreamy blue eyes. He’s terrified though of everything, about people about himself but it might just be worth it because he wants Cas just that bad. 

“Do you think he knows?” Dean asks Jo quietly.

Jo makes a face and makes eyes at Dean “I think he just might Winchester.” 

That’s when Charlie and Cas begin a not too bad rendition of I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner that gets the whole backyard swooning. And Cas, Cas doesn’t sing too badly Dean almost enjoys it so much that he sways a little bit with the tune imagining all the bumbling in love messes he and Castiel could be. 

His heart swells for like the eightieth time that night and his palm begin to sweat like it’s the first time he laid eyes on the kid. 

It was third period on the first day of senior year. Dean has history and was walking with Jo to class, he had stepped into the room the odd smell of old tea came from the steaming cup on Mr. Youngman’s desk with a stack of papers ready to be handed out. Dean wasn’t looking forward to learning on the first day. They’d just left summer mode like yesterday there was no way his brain was working. That’s when he turned to look at the desks, Jo called him over to a set of two desks in the corner but all Dean could notice was the brunette man scribbling into his notebook on the other side of the classroom. It was like the guy knew Dean was staring when he looked up and piercing blue eyes had met his own green ones. Taking Dean as far back as ever Dean just knew he had to know this guy. Except he did the exact opposite, ducked his head and went over to sit with Jo. 

She rambled on about how not excited she was to be back at school but Dean didn’t really listen to her as he just watched the blue eyed kid from across the room. How his skin had a sun kissed glow, how his green dress shirt and tie made him look too formal for just high school. How his lips puckered with every line and letter he noted onto his piece of paper. 

Dean waited patiently during roll call and that’s how he figured out his name “Castiel” Mr. Youngman had called and a quiet but deep  “Here” sounded from the corner. Dean swooned and was instantly hooked for life, or at least till the end of the school year. 

“You okay?” Jo had said as Dean stared into the corner of the room where Castiel sat.

“Just perfect” He had muttered.

He was brought back to earth as the song was ending and he quietly excused himself away from Jo to go catch up with Cas. Cas bounces down off of the makeshift stage and down beside Charlie where they both fall into a fits of laughter as Dean approaches. 

“That was amazing!” 

“I can’t believe you actually make me do that” Charlie hit Cas in the arm and he just laughs through the pain. 

“I’m so glad Jo invited me tonight.” 

“Same here” Charlie adds.

“Wait you said Jo invited you?” Dean asks towards Cas.

“Yeah practically begged me to come” He giggles and it’s the cutest noise Dean has ever heard in his life. Okay so maybe Jo has been up to something and maybe tonight was about making the right kind of memories and not just barely escaping death ones.

“Cas can we talk?” He steps closer to the guy, almost reaching out to grab him by the arm. Cas turns his head and looks into Dean’s worrying eyes “Alone, please.” 

“Uh yeah yes okay” Cas nods and they begin to walk back to the corner they had previously talked at. Dean’s heart beating a million times a minute having no clue what he was actually going to say or do to get Cas to understand how feels but that is all interrupted. 

“Everybody time for truth or dare!” Jo shouts from on top of the stage. 

“Cas! Cas!” Charlie’s voice rings in Dean’s ears, and from behind them came Charlie running at full speed. 

“Cas we gotta play truth or dare, Jo always makes it so exciting.” 

That was kind of a lie it was usually the same sort of deal, do something gross or kiss someone. It wasn’t all that exciting but when you were as hammered as Cas and Charlie were it was probably the best game in the entire existence. 

“But Dean and I-” 

“Dean can wait come on!” She grabs onto Cas arm and drags him away back over to the main crowd of the party. Cas looks back at dean with sorrowful eyes and Dean has the gut wrenching feeling that Cas may never know the truth. 

“Okay everyone if you are playing sit in a circle, if you are not sit outside the circle. Got it!” Jo shouts and slowly people begin to make a small circle that eventually ends up with about 15 people playing total. Charlie and Cas included. 

The game starts off pretty mild with a few I dare you to kiss… and I dare you to lick… Jo probably gets the worst of it where she has to drink one of Adam Milligans cocktails which contains something like milk and mouthwash. That gets everyone riled up once Jo actually does shoot it back and everyone screams in horror. Charlie is forced to tell the story about how she caught janitor Jenkins and Principal Truman kissing in the library after hours and again the crowd shrieks in horror out of pure scandal.

“Hey y’all wanted to know!” Charlie shouts.

“Okay Jess your turn truth or dare?” Jo turns to Jessica Moore and smiles mischievously. 

“True” Jessica answers. 

“Do you have a crush on someone?” Jo smirks.

“Jo!” She cries and looks down at the ground. Everyone gets all flustered awaiting her answer and Dean is even more curious as Jo keeps eyeing him. 

“Come on Jess answer!” 

“Yes I do okay”

“Who! Who! Who!” the crowd shouts amidst drunken giggles and screams. 

“I’m not answering” 

“Is he here tonight?” 

“No he’s not” She says her cheeks a cheerful shade of pink “But his brother is.” 

“Is he a Winchester?” Jo says like she just accidently had said what she just said.

“Jo!” Jessica yells and Jo just laughs. 

Everyone looks at Dean though, Jessica was a sophmore well Sam was still a freshman. It was strange but Dean could see it. He couldn’t wait to tell Sammy when he got home later. 

“Okay enough of that. Castiel…” Jo turns and looks at the bright eyed guy. 

“Yes Jo.” 

“Truth or dare” she asks narrowing her eyes.

“Dare” Castiel answers. 

“I dare you to kiss Dean Winchester.” 

The crowd of drunk teenagers gasp and there's a few Do it’s and giggles followed.

“Wait what?” Cas asks. But Dean, Dean is frozen in time. Everyone is staring at him and he doesn’t know what people are thinking or saying and it freaks him out. 

“Come on Castiel. Go get your boy” Jo eggs on. But Cas doesn’t move, doesn’t get up or even look at Dean and Dean is terrified. His worst nightmare come true all because stupid Jo had to intervene. Dean is over this over feeling what he feels for Cas and being scared and all of it. So he turns quick on his heels and out of the backyard. He crosses the front lawn and grumbly finds his way to the sidewalk. Ready to walk home if he has too but he stops at Benny’s pickup first to take a breather.  What the fuck. He couldn't believe Jo, that she mettle in Dean Winchester's love life and he knows it’s probably sickening to watch him be all gaga over some blue eyed boy but the least she could do was wait till he figured it out himself. Geez how stupid and now Cas is probably freaked out and doesn’t understand why Jo would say something like that. Everything is awful just awful. Dean sighs and leans up against Benny’s pickup, taking in a deep breath and wishing the world would just swallow him whole. 

“Hey Dean?” a solemn voice says from out of the shadows. 

“Cas?” Dean answers.

“Hi, I just- I wanted to make sure you are alright you ran off pretty fast.”

“I’m-I’m fine are you?”

“Yeah- Yeah I’m okay” Cas says “You wanted to talk before, we didn’t get to talk do you want to do it now?” 

“I-” Dean starts but isn’t sure what to say at all. “ I want to tell you Cas so bad, but I feel that everything- everything will just be ruined.”

“How?”

“We barely know each other and I think we are starting to become friends and I feel that if I say this then nothing will happen and I’ll be put back exactly where I started.” 

“If it will make you feel better how can you not tell me?”

Dean sighs “Because, this isn’t me. I’m not someone who goes out and tells people his feelings. I hold it in, keep it bottled up, wait for them to come to me and then I spill everything. I don’t do well at this.” 

Cas pauses “So what if I start then” he takes a step forward. 

“Start what?” 

“Start telling you my side and see if we match up in stories huh?” 

“Uh okay sure?” 

Cas takes his own deep breath “Is it bad to think that how Jo dared me to kiss you that I actually kind of really want too?” 

“What?”

“And when she invited me to this party all I could think of was wanting to stay to see you. See you outside of a school setting and maybe even talk to you.” 

Dean doesn’t know what to say so he just stays quiet.

“And maybe the whole cheating in the test thing was Mrs.Anderson’s fault but I went along with it just at the thought of possibly getting to tutor you.” 

Dean stops Castiel with his own lips, crashing down on one another and letting all his feeling be pressed into the form of his lips on Cas’ and damn it feels good. And when Cas unfreezes and kisses back it was like fireworks on the Fourth of July. 

“Wow”

“Wow”

“I couldn’t tell you how long I’ve waited to do that Cas.” 

“Same to you.” 

“I mean it, History class first day of school I’ve wanted to kiss you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah” Dean sighs the most blissed out sigh ever. 

“Mine was the second day, after I realized that you might not be a total dick jock when you helped Krissy Chambers up when she tripped in the hallway.”

“Fuck Cas” Dean groans and just kisses him again because he can. And Cas loves it, just melts into Dean and grips him tight. 

“Should we go back to the yard and fulfill our dare?” 

“Let’s do it.” 

They walk back silently to the backyard, smiles sewn across their faces as the enter back into the backyard with a greeting of gasps and mild tension.

“Hey Jo what was my dare again?” Cas yells over the mumbles and the murmurs. 

“I dared you to kiss Dean Winchester” She said back with a tone of attitude that her dare was not fulfilled. 

“Well” Cas turns to Dean and for the third time of the night they kiss which gets a heck of a lot of shouts and whistles. But Dean just encompasses nerdy Cas into himself and let’s himself be him for once. 

“Finally!” Dean hears Benny yell and a few more people follow suit and Dean couldn’t be happier. He stares at Cas’ bright blue eyes that are dilated from pure excitement and Dean wishes he could just swim in them. 

“I’m glad our stories matched up” Cas says.

“Same here.” 

 


End file.
